Día nublado y un Sol brillante llamado Amor
by Katsuragi-Tai
Summary: Los Eds se encuentran con las Kankers después de 2 años de no verse ¿que pasara?


MI PRIMERA HISTORIA DE ESTAS PAREJAS SIN MAS EL CAPITULO

ED, EDD Y EDDY NO ME PERTENECE Y ES PROPIEDAD DE SUS AUTORES Y CREADORES

DIA NUBLADO Y SALE EL SOL: ONE-SHOT

**Eddy observaba un día nublado por la ventana de la escuela y suspiraba otro día perdido para hacer dinero, paseo la mirada en sus amigos y vio a Doble D haciendo su tarea y a Sarah mirándolo con ojos de enamorada, siguió mirando para ver a Ed morder su lápiz, Eddy volvió suspirar por lo menos la escuela estaba a minutos de acabar.**

**Los Ed´s salían del salón de clases, pero ya no eran los mismos chicos antes y aunque no cambiaron del todo en el aspecto físico si en lo mental aunque solo en el caso de Doble D y Eddy, por su parte Ed seguía siendo el mismo joven desubicado de siempre, ahora ya estaban entrando al parque mientras bromeaban entre ellos cuando tres chicas se pararon frente a ellos, las miraban con sorpresa las Kankers se habían mudado de cuidad hace solo un par de años y ahora estaban frente a frente y fue Lee la que hablo primo mientras se acercaba a Eddy**

**-Hola príncipe. Hablo melosamente la chica al tiempo que Eddy la mira asombrado en solo eso dos años las tres chicas se habían desarrollado enormemente.**

**-¿Lee que haces aquí? bueno mejor dicho ¿qué hacen aquí? Pregunto el chico**

**-Bueno lo que pasa en que a nuestra madre le pagaban mejor aquí así que volvimos. Menciono Lee**

**-Es un gusto volver a verlas señoritas pero pronto empezara a llover a sí que nos vemos. Dijo Doble D nervioso si antes le gustaba Marie ahora estaba más hermosa que nunca según los ojos de Doble D.**

**-Mejor vamos a nuestra casa está cerca además de que ya no es el remolque y nuestra madre no está en casa. Dijo Marie viendo a los ojos de Doble D este inconscientemente asintió y Eddy y Ed lo miraban sorprendidos**

**-Y tú qué dices Ed ¿vienes también? Le dijo May **

**-Mi mamá me encargo ir de compras así que creo que yo ya me voy. Dijo dándose vuelta**

**-Espera yo te acompaño con gusto. Dijo May para colgarse del brazo de el chico y empezar a caminar con ****él****, Ed por su parte se sonrojo al sentir los atributos frontales de la rubia.**

**-Y tu Eddy supongo que no tienes nada que hacer. Le dijo Lee con una ceja alzada**

**-De hecho voy a quedarme sentado en esta banca ha mirar los arboles toda la tarde. Le dijo Eddy y se sentó en un banco cerca de donde estaban**

**-En ese caso yo me quedare contigo. Menciono la peli naranja para sentarse junto con Eddy y el solo bufo molesto**

**-Entonces nosotros nos vamos ven Doble D. Dijo Marie para tomarle la mano al chico de la gorra y este se sonrojo**

**-Claro Marie, Adiós Eddy, Lee. Dijo el agitando su ****única**** mano libre**

**-Nos vemos cabeza de calcetín****. Le dijo algo molesto Eddy**

**-Nos vemos y por favor no hagan cosas sucias. Le dijo Lee riendo**

**CENTRO COMERCIAL**

**-Oye Ed quieres dejar evitarme desde que esa señora dijo que ****éramos**** novios. May le dijo reprochando**

**-No¡ ustedes me caen mal, y además siempre nos molestan. Dijo enojado Ed mientras metía un par de cajas de cereal a su carrito**

**-Pero de que otra forma llamaríamos su atención. Dijo May como mostrando algo obvio**

**-****¿****A que te refieres con eso? Pregunto Ed**

**-Tú me gustas Ed ¿sí?, por eso los fastidiamos para que se fijen en nosotras entiendes? Dijo una sonrojada May**

**-Si entiendo y tu también me gustas pero como les caes mal a Eddy y Doble D... bueno solo a Eddy. Le aclaro Ed con una sonrisa y ella le dio un rápido beso en los labios de ****él**** para después seguir caminando y metiendo cosas al carrito de súper pero con la diferencia de que ahora iban agarrados de la mano**

**CASA KANKERS**

**Doble D se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar y con Marie arriba de el con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este**

**-Entonces bombón admites que yo te gusto. Dijo con emoción Marie**

**-Sí, admito que me puse muy triste cuando supe que te irías por estos dos años solo pensaba en ti, incluso una chica llamada Sarah que es la hermana de Ed se me declaro pero yo solo podía pensar en ti Marie**

**-Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar mi amado Doble D. Le dijo la de cabellos azules para atacar los labios del chico y este feliz correspondió, cada vez aquel beso se hacía profundo hasta que de golpe el chico se separo**

**-¡No metas la lengua Marie está llena de gérmenes y bacterias! Menciono exaltado el chico**

**-¡Cállate Doble D! Dijo la chica mientras volvía a besar a Edd**

**PARQUE**

**-Quieres por favor dejarme en paz Lee. Dijo Eddy molesta**

**-No gracias prefiero molestarte chaparrito. Le dijo en tono divertido**

**-Mira Lee, no se que pretendas pero podrías dejarme solo. Le dijo en un tono apagado**

**-No Eddy, ya me estoy hartando, yo se que estas enamorado de mi y tu sabes lo mucho que te amo Eddy. Le reprocho ella**

**-¿Enserio puedo confiar en ti Lee? . Pregunto Eddy**

**-Porsupuesto Caramelito. Le contesto en tono suave **

**Eddy la miro detenidamente es cierto que ahora era linda y podía ver sus ojos que son de un color idéntico al de su cabello, poco a poco se acerco a ella y la beso, Lee se emociono y cuando se separaron pocos segundo después fue turno de Eddy ser besado. Cuando se retiraron Eddy se levanto de la banca y empezó a caminar con Lee a un lado de ella y la tomo de la mano para desfrute de esta y sonriendo ambos sabían que a partir de ahora estaban juntos**

**FIN **


End file.
